


Charisma of the Faerie King

by Imperator Mentus (ImperatorMentus)



Category: SAO Abridged - Fandom, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: Abridged Series, Bad Ending, F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Incest, Mind Control, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest, Transformation, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperatorMentus/pseuds/Imperator%20Mentus
Summary: Timing is everything. The difference of days or hours can change the course of an entire life, something that Asuna and Kirito discover when he arrives too late to foil the Faerie King's plan.
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito & Kirigaya Suguha | Leafa, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Sugou Nobuyuki | Oberon, Sugou Nobuyuki | Oberon/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Kudos: 15





	Charisma of the Faerie King

**Author's Note:**

> Another what-if story that imagines how things might have gone differently had the villains just been a bit luckier. This contains some heavy mind control and related non-consent themes, so those who prefer to avoid that might be best served elsewhere. This is a villains-win story, so if you're hoping for a happy ending... sorry.
> 
> This all more or less takes place in the SAO Abridged, rather than the series proper. The base story should fit in any case, but for those wondering at the character voices it was the abridged series I was aiming at.
> 
> In any case, hope you all enjoy. Feedback is always appreciated.

King Oberon, smiled with delight as he surveyed the gilded cage currently housing his bride to be. A beautiful prison for his beautiful pet. With a contented sigh, he took in a deep breath of the clear, virtual air.

It smelled like victory.

"Hello, my fair Titania," he said to his wayward bride, "I do hope you are enjoying yourself on this special morning."

"Really, Sugou? Back here again? What, did you run out of puppies to kick?"

Such fire his foolish bride had. Some women were born to be tamed.

"As enjoyable as that sounds, I'm afraid that our game here has come to an end?"

"Decided to walk off a ledge then? Oh go ahead. Don't let me stop you."

"Sweet Titania, defiant to the end. Or have you forgotten what day it is? Oh, but you have, haven't you? How tragic that is. A woman should be able to remember hew own wedding day."

"Seriously?" Titania scoffed. "You're still trying to pull that? I thought you had this whole creepy plan to mind control me before this so-called wedding. But oops, looks like that didn't work out so well, did it. Guess you'll just have to rely on that good old fashion charm to win the ladies over. Let me know how that works out for you."

"I am going to miss these quaint little sparring sessions we have. Perhaps I shall allow you to keep some trace of this rebellious streak. When it suits me."

"What?"

Ah, there it was. The barest trace of doubt in his fierce bride as she realized the truth of their future together.

"It is as I promised you. My greatest triumph, perfected and ready just in time to walk you down the aisle."

"No, no way," she snarled like an angry kitten. "You're bluffing. I don't feel any different. Just another one of your sick games."

"A game is it? Perhaps. I do so love winning. But more than that, I think it is time to be rid of that scowl. A beautiful bride ought to be smiling on her wedding day, after all."

A twist of the program's logic, and his sweet Titania's lips curled into a sweet, besotted grin, one that gave every indication that she was the loving and devoted wife that he would soon mold her into.

"What is this? Why can't I stop smiling. Sugou, if you don't-"

"Ah, ah ah," he cut her off. "I've told you, in here I am Oberon, king of the faerie. Soon, king of the world."

"Either way, you're completely insane, you can't possibly think you're going to get away with this."

For all her defiant words, Titania's tone gave no indication of anger, or defiance, or anything but the most lovely sweetness. One that matched her sunny demeanor perfectly.

"But I already have. It would be a hollow thing indeed if this were the limits of my power. I am not a cruel man, however. You may rest assured that I will not settle for hollow facades. I care a great deal about my blushing bride's happiness."

With that, he triggered another command. Titania did not outwardly change, not at first, save for the widened eyes as she realized what had transpired.

"What? How are you doing this?" she gasped. "No. Oh no. Not happening. There is no way I'm feeling happy while doctor roofie is standing there trying to undress me with his eyes."

"Oh, but you are. After all, you must be overjoyed about our upcoming nuptials."

"Bite it, Oberon," she said with little force or malice, her smile not fading in the least. "I thought I made it perfectly clear what I thought of you."

"So you did," he admitted, "thus I have had to... make a few changes. Beginning with the unbecoming attitude of yours. By the way, I have removed my little compulsion from earlier. This whole time, you have been able to dismiss your lovely smile. Of course, I will understand if you don't wish to."

He watched with amusement as she forced herself to frown, not quite succeeding. Despite her best efforts, it was impossible for her to completely smother the joy she currently felt, even though she fought it with that same fierce determination that had given his men such a conniption these past months.

Oberon reached out and stroked his fiancee's bare arm, smiling as she flinched at his touch. Not away, as she had done so many times during captivity. No, from now on, her first reflexive motion was towards his touch, not from it. He chuckled magnanimously as realization washed over her, that, and the most lovely red flush across her upper chest.

Despite her attempts, Titania's breathing quickened as she came to grips with the new urges. A desire most appropriate for a bride to be. A set of needs that would make her taming all the more pleasurable.

Titania launched herself futility at him, playing out the same childish games that she had enjoyed with his hapless guards. Silly Titania. Even if he had forgotten to leave the administrative invulnerability activated, she was now discovering that such an act was no longer possible. No matter how hard she strained, she could not bring herself to harm him.

"What a silly girl you are," he said, enveloping her in his arms. "You will find that these childish outbursts have come to an end. It is completely and totally impossible for you to harm me. But if it is closeness you want, then there are other ways that we might use it."

Oberon pulled his bride closer and pressed his lips to hers. The desperate struggle she offered was almost as sweet as the surrender that followed seconds later, or the needy hunger that came in surrender's wake.

Titania kissed him fiercely and desperately. All the rebellious drive she had shown temporarily shunted to more appropriate purposes. He was not so naive as to believe she had been conquered fully, his victory would not be so sweet if she were, but for this one moment she belonged to him. It would serve as a marvelous foundation when he properly tamed her later.

"A vastly improved attitude, if I do say," he told her once they had separated. "Now, if you would be a dear and undress for me."

Even in the face of her altered emotions, she actually resisted for long enough that he almost thought another compulsion would be necessary. Instead, he was offered the splendid sight of his bride to be slowly disrobing.

"You ass," she snarled like a grumpy kitten. "Don't think you're going to get any farther than this."

"I could have done this at any time," he gloated. "One simple command, and your dress would have vanished into the air. No more real than the rest of the realm. But no, I waited. Patiently holding out for this moment, when you would bare yourself to me of your own free will.

He paused.

"Well, your own will, at any rate. Free or not is quite beside the point."

Her eyes flashed, but Titania's need won out and soon her dress was puddled on the floor, her beauty bared in all of its glory. He took his time, savoring the moment as he took in her nakedness.

"Got cold feet all of the sudden?" she said. Her sarcasm undercut by a whine of need. "I thought this was all your biiiigg plan, but here you are, just standing around watching."

"In due time, lovely Titania," he said, and saw her glow helplessly at his compliment. "Moments such as this are to be savored. Though our first time in the outer world will have to wait until we are wed, in this world - the seat of my godhood - our first coupling is no less a special occasion. Do not worry, Titania. I intend to enjoy you to the fullest."

He placed his finger into her opening, making her writhe against him as he stroked her sopping sex. It withdrew just as easily, leaving her breathless and gasping, all of her sarcasm temporarily stifled.

The taste was exquisite.

"Such attention to detail," he mused, "that even this was modeled properly. I shall enjoy learning exactly how accurate later."

He placed his still wet hand onto her naked breast and gave a possessive squeeze, noticing that there was no longer any trace of resistance. He leaned closer.

"There is still one person missing before we can have a proper conclusion," he whispered into her ear. She shivered as the breath tickled her head. "But until he arrives, I know how we can pass the time."

There was no resistance from Titania as he drew her to the very comfortable bed he had provided.

Kirito huffed and strained as he clung onto the oversized trunk of the enormous tree.

"What," he gasped, out of breath, "is the point of giving us wings if they're going to have a freaking altitude cap!"

"Do not worry papa," Yui said. "Your wings will recharge in eleven point eight seconds, and then we will be able to fly the rest of the way and save mama!"

"Not to complain," he said, "but does it seem like things have gotten a whole lot easier the past couple hours? Not that I'm complaining, but I mean it took us days just to get onto the tree, but all of the sudden the way is open without any more obstacles except the obnoxious flight time mechanic? I'm not buying it."

"I calculate that the most likely probability is we have entered quote-unquote 'unfinished content'"

"Right. Figures that Sugou would be so busy Kidnapping My Wife that he wouldn't get around to finishing his damned game."

"Do not worry papa. This is our last flight, and then we'll be at the top."

"We'd better be! Who'd have thought that literally flying would get so old."

When his wings were ready again, he jumped off into the open air for the dozenth time this morning, straining with all his might to reach the top branches before his time ran out.

"Come on, come on, yes!"

Right as the timer expired, he managed to just barely snag one of the low hanging branches on the upper canopy and pull himself up. From there, it was an easy climb up to the canopy proper, and the empty footpaths along the heavy branches. Expecting trouble, he drew his sword and prepared to fight, but for all his preparations trouble did not appear. Their final ascent was as uncontested as it was uninhabited.

Kirito couldn't help but find himself on edge.

"You know how horror movies are always scarier when they don't show the monster," he said as the approached the gigantic doors, "that's kinda the vibe I'm getting here."

"Do not be frightened," Sugou's mocking voice boomed. "I just thought it would be faster and more personal if we dispensed with the riffraff for our final reunion."

Hearing the voice, Kirito pushed past the doors and into the giant cage where his wife was being held captive.

"Asuna!" he yelled as he saw her.

She was dressed as she'd been in the pictures Tiffany had smuggled out. A brief, elegant white dress that left her legs and shoulders bare. Missing from those pictures had been the golden leash and collar that now graced her neck, or the elevated throne where Sogou now sat.

Asuna herself knelt at his feet, blushing furiously that Kirito saw her like that. If there was anyone who hated playing the damsel, it was Asuna, and it must have been killing her to be caught in such a position.

"You let go of mamma this instant!" Yui yelled, "Or else I am going to-"

Before she could finish the thought, Yui vanished into a cloud of rapidly diminishing light.

"Yui," Kirito cried helplessly as he tried to grab hold of her again, but she was gone.

"A fully autonomous artificial personality. Another squandered marvel from that insane genius. I will enjoy picking that one apart at my leisure."

"You let them go right now," Kirito said, lifting his sword. "Out there you might be some big shot businessman, but inside the game you're just -"

"A god?" Sugou said.

Kirito's hands spasmed, and the sword fell from his fingers. He tried to pick it up, only to fail again and again.

"Ok, either I'm having a stroke, or I missed something here... what's going on?"

"Do you want to explain, my dear Titania?" said Sugou.

She rolled her eyes.

"He figured out charisma."

...

"Like, from the character sheet?"

"Like the hat, dummy," she said.

"Right, the hat. How could I forget... Could you be a little more vague."

"Seriously, Kirito?" she snapped.

"What? I've been busy trying to save you."

"Yeah, real good job there," she said. "You remember how you told me that guy with the charisma boosting hat forced you to join his guild?"

"Ok...?"

"That, but for everything, and in real life too."

"Oh... sherbert."

Times like this made him really sick of that profanity filter.

Suddenly Kirito was hit by a burst of panic, a sense that he needed to get out of here or he was doomed. He snapped open his menu, only to discover that he was not able to press the logout button. It was there. It hadn't been disabled like Kiyaba had. Presumably it still worked, but he couldn't make his fingers cross those last inches to actually press it.

"Having some trouble there?" Sugou mocked.

"You'll find it completely impossible to log out until I allow it," he continued. "Not through some clumsy hack like that wastrel Kiyaba relied on. No, my control over your life is much more subtle and complete than that. Try all you like, but you will not be leaving until I am done with you."

Kirito turned to the door, but didn't take a step. Couldn't take one. Not while Asuna was still here.

Right. That's why he was staying behind instead of running for his life. Because he didn't want to leave Asuna. Not for any other reason at all.

"It's as I told you, Kirito. You are speaking to the lord and ruler of this world, master of everything - and every one - within. Your progress has been monitored and noted the entire way here. What a tragic tale it was. The futile quest of an inadequate young man trying to contend with forces beyond his comprehension. Truly, I cannot fathom how you thought you would win."

Kirito started to speak, only to be interrupted by Sugou once again.

"Ah- it's not time for your mouth yet," he said. "First, I should use my vast powers to ensure that you are more... suitably attired to experience the fullness of my newfound control."

"Right," Kirito said sardonically, "and what are you going to- hey, what happened to my voice? Hailey's comet! What did you do to my body?"

Kirito looked down and immediately noticed the something blocking him from looking down all the way. A pair of somethings, on his chest.

He cried out, a vastly more feminine outburst than expected, and he couldn't help but notice that the somethings on his chest shifted strangely when he moved.

Come on, come on.

His hands went for his crotch, only to come up disappointed and empty.

"Hey," he - she - cried out in nervous desperation. "Give that back! I kinda need that."

"Is that so? Personally, I think there's rather little chance of you using it any time soon," Sugou said with a chuckle.

With a wave of his hand, Kirito's clothes shifted into a poofy miniskirt and tightly fitted halter top. Very well fitted. The not especially thick material clung tight to his new bosom, and made it plain that she had not been granted a bra of any sort. The slow, steady breeze ruffled her new skirt, making it very conspicuous how bare her changed legs were.

"A far more lovely look? Doesn't that suit her better, Titania? There is but one thing missing." In his hands, another leash materialized. "Do be a dear and come put it on, why don't you."

Kirito found himself powerless to disobey as he walked toward his hated enemy. Despite every instinct telling him to attack, he bent his neck and let Sugou slide the collar shot. As soon as it was closed, the latch vanished, leaving a single uninterrupted piece of material. The far end of the leash remained in Sugou's hand.

"What? Why did I- I wouldn't," Kirito sputtered, trying to come to terms with what she had just done.

"Don't worry your pretty little head over it," Sugou said. "I'd tell you the better man won, but let's face it. There was only ever one man here."

The moment she had put the collar on, a sense of smallness and helplessness filled Kirito. All the confidence she had felt drained from her, replaced by a growing sense of powerlessness. She still hated Sugou as much as ever, but somehow the notion that she could resist - much less oppose - him was growing more distant by the minute.

"I might have been content to simply steal my bride away from you, but your crass insubordination and laughably futile opposition have forced me to consider further punishment. Total and complete emasculation should do the trick."

"Great plan," Kirito snapped, gesturing down towards her missing manhood. "Mission accomplished. Now how about you act like a sane human being for one second and let Asuna go."

"You see. This is exactly the kind of rebelliousness that compels me to punish you. But since I have no doubt that you are as pitiful a woman as you were a man, my dear Titania will help show you how to pleasure a man. I assure you that she is quite skilled."

"Hey! I learned that firsthand. You know, cause she's my wife and all, and- hold on, are you saying what I think you're saying. Not cool, man. That is seriously messed up."

"Just figuring that out now?" Asuna said sarcastically, "Now shut up and get on your knees already."

"What the hopscotch!" Kirito said. "You're actually helping him?"

"Well duh," said Asuna, "What part of 'mind control' did you not hear?"

"Wait! You mean you two-"

"Fucked," Asuna said flatly. "Like five times. Seriously, it took you forever to get here."

"Fiddlesticks," the profanity filter substituted.

Despite her protests, Kirito found it impossible not to do as she'd been told, sinking to her knees at Sugou's feet. She thought, disingenuously, that this would have been more comfortable if she'd been able to keep her old clothes, but now her short skirt meant that her bare legs were on the hard stone. It wasn't as bad as it could be. Not soft, but the floor was smooth and even, it didn't abrade like it could have, and didn't even hurt like real stone would.

Focus! Kirito told herself. She couldn't believe she was doing this. Why was it so hard to just get up and walk out. She still had control of her body, it's just that she couldn't actually bring herself to not do what she'd been told. Even when it meant kneeling at the feet of that skeevy asshole Sugou.

Doubly so when Asuna reached into his pants and pulled his dick out. What the hell Asuna!

"Already a marked improvement," the bastard said, "On your knees where you belong. As you always belonged. Subordination suits you."

"Hey," Kirito protested. "At least I'm not the one who needs creepy mind control powers to hook up with a girl."

"Oh trust me, A man of my position need never lack for women," Sugou said. "Humiliating those who would name themselves my enemy, however. That, I will admit, is a more rarefied delight. One that does require certain extraordinary measures. Now, shall we?"

Kirito tried to protest, but Asuna was having none of it.

"Stop whining and grab the cock, Kirito," she said.

Kirito had no choice but to oblige, the force of the compulsion easily overcoming the revulsion she felt at grabbing another man's tool. She shuddered as she took hold of it, she couldn't help herself. It was so weird. Really, oddly warm as she held it in her hand. It's not like she'd never held her own before, back when she still had one, but grabbing someone else's felt different. (Kirito reminded herself that she still did, outside the game, but in the here and now it didn't feel like it).

"Great," said Asuna, "Now get in there and give it a lick."

Even though she was screaming inside, Kirito couldn't keep herself from leaning forward and opening her mouth. Desperate to avoid this, she gave it only the briefest of licks, recoiling in disgust as her tongue actually touched his tip.

"Aww... who's a pretty little cocksucker, yes you are." Asuna said warmly, "Very cute. Very girly. Now keep doing that. All up and down his cock."

Then Kirito found herself doing exactly what she was told. Leaning in and lapping at his member like she was the world's most fucked up pet. She'd only done it in the first place because she'd been trying to avoid anything more, but somehow all these dainty little licks just made her come across as more enthusiastic.

Try as she might, Kirito became intimately familiar with Sugou's cock in great detail, covering each and every inch with her tongue. This was so wrong. It was the weirdest thing. It's not like he'd ever paid much attention to the actual shape of his penis before, but now he was getting a crash course in anatomy thanks to that bastard. Kirito found herself oddly fascinated by the head of it, running her tongue underneath in a circle as she traced the ridge of it all around, feeling curiously interested in exploring it until she realized what she'd been doing. She couldn't actually stop, but once she noticed it she made herself focus on other parts.

As she was doing this, Asuna came around from behind and began groping at her chest. Squeezing and fondling the new softness there.

"What the hell, Asuna," she complained.

"Hey, you've got tits now," Asuna said. "You can't expect me NOT to play with them."

Kirito panted uncomfortably as her nipples were played with expertly. Firm, but surprisingly gentle twists and tugs that sent little jolts of stimulation with each pull.

"Since when are you even into girls," she protested, "I thought you were going to murder me in my sleep that time I brought up a threesome."

"That was then," Asuna said. "Now apparently Sugou likes the thought of me going at it with another girl, so there you go."

"You're just saying that because he's controlling you!"

"Obviously," she said. "Doesn't mean I'm going to stop squeezing your tits though. Now shut up, open your mouth, and start sucking."

Kirito protested, but when she opened her mouth to complain she instead found herself sliding it over Sugou's exposed member. Without really thinking about it, she tightened her lips around him and began slowly bobbing her head up and down over his length. All the while, her tongue did as it had before, licking and touching all along his member, exploring it even more intimately that she had before.

I'm sucking a cock, Kirito thought numbly. I'm sucking Sugou's cock.

What the hell!

As she sucked, Asuna continued to grope and fondle her newly feminine body, exploring it in detail that Kirito hadn't had a chance to know. What's worse, she was actually becoming aroused.

This is insane, she thought to herself. I'm actually getting turned on sucking Sugou's cock.

Kirito felt a tug at her leash, and a pair of strong hands on her jaw forced her to look up at the man whose rod she was currently pleasuring.

"I didn't say stop," he told her mockingly, and Kirito began sucking again.

Now, however, she was forced to look her hated enemy in the eyes as she continued to pleasure his prick. It was a frighteningly intimate moment, staring at his eyes as she sucked him off. One that she hated sharing with Sugou, but could not deny the powerful sense of connection. Their relative positions emphasized the disparity in their circumstances. He towered over her. Not just physically, but emotionally now as well. His position not just one of respective heights, but one reflecting a disparity in power and control as well.

Despite everything, Kirito found that it made her heart melt.

She found herself sucking away at him not just because she was compelled to, but increasingly for its own sake, as an act that was once unthinkable became tolerable, and even desirable. She tried to tell herself that the arousal was all because of Asuna's groping, but it was becoming impossible to deny how much more turned on she had become since she'd been forced to stare Sugou in the eye. It wasn't just Asuna, she was forced to admit, sucking him off was arousing in and of itself.

For several more minutes Kirito squirmed and gasped, moaning increasingly loud as she suckled at Sugou's dick, beset by the unfamiliar and ever more powerful feminine arousal she now felt.

Then, suddenly and without warning, her mouth was filled by something unexpected as it was inevitable. Sugou's something.

Ugh.

It shouldn't have tasted good. The fluid was salty, and a bit bitter, and honestly had nothing to recommend itself, yet somehow was the best thing she had eaten since that damned rabbit fried her taste buds. She found herself gulping it down, greedy for more. Even after she realized what she was doing, she couldn't stop herself from licking up the remaining traces, hungry for more.

"Hey," she protested, "The least you could do is warn a girl first."

It was only after she saw Sugou's mocking grin that she realized she had referred to herself as a girl.

Damn it!

"It is for the servant to anticipate her master," he said grandly. "Not the other way around."

Even as she grumbled about it, inwardly Kirito found herself trying to come to grips with the sense of internal confusion. Not only for what she'd been made to do, but what she'd felt.

"This is crazy," she said. "Not only did I just suck Sugou's cock, but I actually enjoyed it? Hold on, did I just say that out loud?"

Sugou laughed.

"You did so enjoy running your mouth," he said, "I thought it entertaining to help you continue that character flaw. Rest assured, none of your words are forced. They are, in fact, the full and genuine truth. I have merely removed any inconvenient filters allowing you to hide said truth."

"That's not fair," she protested. "It's not enough to make me love slobbering all over your knob, but to make me say out loud how much I liked having your prick in my mouth? God damnit, stop that! Hey, I can swear again."

"Awww... what's the matter, Kirito," Asuna said. "I thought sucking dicks was supposed to be my job. Wasn't that what you said when we fought Kayaba? Guess you just couldn't stay away."

"Hey! You know I didn't mean it like that."

"You said it yourself," said Asuna. "You were going to pay for it later."

"Does it really count as payment when she enjoys it so much?" Sugou said.

"Fuck you, Sugou."

"No, Kirito," he said. "Fuck you. And now we shall, so why don't you lie down on that bed and... prepare yourself."

"Whoah, wait. Can we talk this over? I'm not OK with this!"

"You will be," he said ominously as Kirito was forced to lie back on the soft, oversized bed.

Even after everything that had happened, she'd still believed she would be able to keep herself from following his orders, but again there was no such luck. Figures that the pervert wouldn't have given her any underwear when he conjured the outfit onto her body. As she lay back on the bed, Kirito could not help but spread her legs and begin acquainting herself with the new equipment between her legs.

It was completely astounding to her how different it was to her self. Some of the parts were the same, technically, or at least that's what they said in biology class, but the act of playing with them was completely different with an innie instead of an outie. Instead of stroking, she found herself rubbing, teasing out all the differences in her new body, learning what felt best.

As she did so, the earlier arousal she felt came back in full force. So far she had not been to bring herself to do so much as slip her finger inside the opening itself, but now she found herself wondering what it would feel like to have something inside.

"What the heck? Am I seriously imagining Sugou's dick inside me?" the words slipped out helplessly. "God damn it, stop making me say things."

"Oh? It sounded to me as if you had a very different request on your mind," he said.

"Hey, just because I want to feel you buried hilt deep doesn't mean I want to talk about it. Wait! I didn't mean it like that!"

"But I think you did," Sugou said. "I think you meant it exactly like that. Shall I, then?"

"Well I am getting real sick of waiting," she complained. "Hold up. That wasn't what I meant either!"

"Best we begin then," Sugou said, then climbed atop her.

Kirito thought about resisting, but when he moved toward her she instead found herself eagerly opening her legs wider to accept him. It wasn't even totally forced. She was so turned on, that a big part of her genuinely ached to get penetrated, as insane as the concept should sound.

When he reached her, he did not put himself in her straight away, but took time delighting in her helpless arousal. His hands touched and explored her body, beginning with the smoothness of her feminine thighs, on to the new curve of her hips. To her frustration, he did not actually touch her sex, though he did explore around it. His hands slid underneath her shirt, pushing upwards along her stomach until they reached the fullness of her new breasts. Kirito did not protest, but actually raised her arms and assisted as he lifted the shirt over her head, exposing her naked breasts for the first time in their existence. He found nothing in them to disappoint.

Kirito could only marvel at the vision that presented her, staring dumbly at the naked breasts hanging from her chest. Something that she had seen rarely enough - only Asuna's in person - but now she was looking at her own set from a very unfamiliar perspective.

Doubly so because the vision came along with that of a man leaning over her. That those tits she saw now had hands on them, hands that were not hers. That she could feel them being squeezed, not in her hands, but in her chest. This morning she had never considered such a thing, but now it was her reality, and as horrified as she was by what it represented, she would be lying if she said it was entirely unenjoyable.

Asuna came up from behind and lovingly began stripping away his clothing, removing the ornate robes he had draped himself in and revealing the sculpted body beneath. Kirito felt a surge of jealousy at how close and devoted Asuna was, only to find herself increasingly distracted by Sugou's nakedness.

All the while, he was still kneeling just outside her feminine opening. One already aching with need, all the more so because she continued to toy with it. As he moved about playing with her body, his engorged member would sometimes press or rub against her, tantalizingly close.

It's not that she actually, truly wanted him to fuck her in some abstract sense. Just that she was half mad with arousal, and it was soon to be more than half if she didn't get something inside her soon.

"Would you just fuck me already," she cried out in frustration.

"I thought you would never ask," Sugou said, then pushed himself in.

Kirito cried out as Sugou filled her, but not from pain. There was discomfort, yes, but one of an oddly pleasurable sort. Her body had been primed and readied, and in a very real sense had been made to take Sugou's. The sense of fullness was like nothing Kirito had ever experienced. At least rubbing herself had felt kinda, sort of similar to rubbing one out. This was a totally different feeling, one that wasn't exactly pleasure on its own, but served to enhance everything else she felt.

"I can't believe Sugou's dick is in me," Kirito blurted. "I'm being fucked by Sugou and it feels so good."

"Now, now. As I so recently reminded Titania, I am to be addressed as Oberon."

"You're... pronouncing it wrong," she sputtered.

Sugou withdrew, ALMOST all the way, leaving just the tip resting against her slit. Kirito whined and tried to press back towards it, but was easily held in place.

"What was that?" Sugou asked innocently.

She whined.

"Oberon," Kirito cried.

"Say it properly."

There was a pause, longer than any had been for several minutes. Submitting to his cock was one thing, but using that stupid, pointless failure of a pronunciation, that was almost a step too far.

"Say it, or we will not continue."

"Oberon!" Kirito said incorrectly, to the satisfaction of Sugou.

The irony of it was not lost on her. That the threat of NOT being fucked by Sugou had become so dire that she was willing to abase herself so that he would continue using her. Not so long ago, avoiding this would have been her goal, but now she was dreading the thought that he would not keep fucking her.

"Much better. Oberon, the fairie king. That is how I am to be addressed. In fact, from now on you shall address me as 'My King', is that clear?"

"... Yes," Kirito swallowed uncomfortably. "... My king."

"Marvelous. You see how well she learns, Titania? Best that she gets used to it now. This is, after all, her proper place. She was always meant to be... beneath a man such as myself."

Kirito grated at her enemy's smug condescension, but was completely unable to deny how true it had become. Her body was his plaything, and his every motion served to drive her increasingly wild as she became ever more lost in the sea of sensation.

"Your cock feels so good, My King," she cried. "Everything is so good. Way better than with Asuna."

"What the hell, Kirito," the woman in question snapped.

"Calm yourself, dearest Titania. It is only natural that she should find more pleasure beneath her liege than she did pretending to be a failure of a man."

By now, Kirito was well past the point of rational thought or speech. When she did manage words, they were of the simpler variety such as "more" or "harder", begging Sugou to use her. In short order she was introduced to her first, second, and third female orgasms as her once hated enemy drove her into a puddle of sexual bliss.

When he was finished, she collapsed bonelessly into a sated, post coital haze. That it had been a man who put her there, or that said man had once been a hated rival, was no longer a factor of concern. Perhaps in time something of her old thoughts would resurface, but in the here and now she could only bask in that afterglow, filled with gratitude and warmth for the man who had taken her so thoroughly.

"Much better," Oberon patted her cheek condescendingly. "There was never any doubt that she would come to embrace her true place in life, but it is so gratifying to see the transformation firsthand. What shall we do with her now? While her lovely new visage is appropriate to continue serving in this world, I have absolutely no desire to see her ungainly presence outside of it. Something else shall have to keep her occupied. Fortunately, an examination of her journey has given me some ideas."

He pressed a button on the administrative panel and suddenly a fourth person was in the room. A lovely blonde elf who unexpectedly found herself displaced into their presence.

"-just saying, why NOT go ahead and kill them all... ok, who are you and what's with the creepy bordello motif."

Oberon bowed with a dramatic flourish.

"Do allow me to introduce myself, Princess Leefa. I am Oberon, King of the Faerie."

"Hold on," she said. "I'm pretty sure that's not how it's pronounced."

"Be that as it may," his voice was strained. "I have summoned you here to make a proposition."

"Oh yeah? And what is - hold on, aren't you in charge of the game?"

"Indeed."

"Sweet! So technically, since I made it up here first, does that mean my side has-"

"I'm afraid I have little interest in your war, as diverting as it might be. No, Princess, I have a very different proposition. Or shall I call you Suguha Kirigaya?"

"Hold on," she interjected. "Are you asking me to hook up? Because I'm not saying no, but if you are you're going to have to do a lot better than-"

"Not as such, no," he said. "Instead I am here to discuss your brother."

"What did that little assweasel do this time?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Oberon motioned towards the woman, who'd been busy scrambling to dress herself ever since her sister had been summoned. There was a long moment of confusion as the elf failed to understand what she was seeing, but when it dawned on her she collapsed to the floor in a fit of giggles.

"Oh my god. Is THAT what you were in such a hurry for? The big bad quest of yours was nothing but a cross gendered booty call? Man, I should have seen that coming. Let me guess, was your made up virtual girlfriend's name Chuck?"

"Hey!" Kirito complained. "That wasn't it at all. I had this whole big rescue thing going on."

"Uh huh? And that required you to turn into a chick and take your shirt off?"

"Kinda..."

"Oh, you are never going to live this one down."

Leefa rubbed her hands together in malicious glee.

"Indeed," Oberon agreed. "More than you know. How would you like complete control over your new sister."

"What?"

"Well, not complete control. Inside the game she would remain my own obedient plaything, but outside... Wouldn't you like it if she was bound to obey your every command?"

"Oh really?" Leefa asked, a certain malicious glee forming in her eyes.

"Precisely. So what do you say."

"And there's no cost?"

"None at all. Completely free. A token of my good will as ruler of this land."

"Right.... Ok, fine. Lets do this."

"Done," he said. "From now on, she is bound to obey your every word. In here, she will remain my handmaiden and devoted servant, while out there she is the unwilling sex slave of her bossy older sister."

Leefa rubbed her hands together with glee right up until her mind caught up to the faerie king's last words.

"Hold up. Her WHAT slave? I don't know what you take me for, but there's no way I would every even think to touch that little-"

"Oh yes, I did forget to mention that, didn't I. You love him. Totally and completely. Oh, it need not affect your demeanor, but now that there is little stopping you from making use of your new plaything."

"Uh uh, no way," Leefa protested urgently. "I don't know what sort of delusion you've got going up here, king, but there is absolutely no possible way I would ever have anything to do with that limp dicked obnoxious bean fart of a brother."

"No?"

Leefa cried out, hands clutching her head as a wave of... something swept through her. Pain, discomfort, dizziness, all that and more, only to pass as quickly as it came. But when it passed...

"What? Ew. EW! How could you possibly make me- No, I can't. Why the hell am I suddenly infatuated with my little brother!"

"Perfect." Oberon snapped his fingers, and the elven princess collapsed daintily onto the bed.

"As lovely as that was," he continued. "It would not do for her to remember any of that. Let us see. Hmmm... you shall believe that your control over your brother is a hidden game feature that you happened to stumble on. One that you will feel no need to comment on or mention to anyone else. As for your newfound desires, those have always been there. It is only when you gained control over your brother that you felt confident enough to acknowledge them."

"Hold on," interrupted Kirito. "You can control memories?"

"Why yes. Did I not mention that before? How thoughtless of me. Not without difficulty or effort, mind you, but given time? Yes, I could manage a great many things. I could, for instance, make you believe that your entire quest had been nothing but one extended audition, meant to win my favor. You could truly, genuinely believe that your first act upon seeing me was to throw yourself to the ground and beg me to take you. Yes, I certainly could do that, but why would I, when the truth is so much sweeter?"

"That would spoil the fun, after all. I like you just as you are. Still grasping onto those last vestiges of your pathetic will as you surrender to me again and again. Now, be a good lass and get back to your sister. I'm sure she is missing you already. As for our next meeting. Well, I suppose you will see me later today during the ceremony.

"Now good bye, Kirito. It has been fun. Winning so often is."

Kirito's vision dissolved, and she found herself back home lying on her bed.

He. He found himself.

Man, that was going to take some getting used to. Sugou had really done a number on his head. Already it felt weird to him being in a male body. He knew he should have been way more mad than he was, but there was still this nagging sense under his feelings that he was actually female, and his actual, real body was some kind of poorly fitting suit he was shoved into. What's worse, it made him almost anxious to get back into the game world where he'd be a girl again. Even if it did mean becoming Sugou's plaything for a second time.

Maybe even especially.

"Oh Brother......" A voice called out from the other room. "Get up off your ass and get in here."

Shit. He'd been hoping that the last bit had been a bluff, but no such luck. He was bound and compelled to obey his jerk of a sister.

When he reached her room, he found her lying face down naked on her bed. She looked up disdainfully as he entered the room.

"Took you long enough," she complained. "This day feels like it's lasted forever, so get in here and give me a massage."

"Get your own damned massage," he replied, but it was pretty hollow since he had already rounded the bed and began working her shoulders.

It was one of the most awkward moments of his life, sitting there and rubbing his sister's naked back. Even considering that he'd given his worst enemy a blowjob not an hour earlier.

"Oh hey, it does work. Sweet!"

"Of course it works!" Kirito said. "That-"

Kirito could not finish the thought. In fact, he was completely and totally unable to tell, or even hint to anyone the sort of control that Sugou had obtained.

"That means you have to do as I say," she finished for him. "So shut up and massage. I didn't ask you to speak."

Kirito was forced to give his sister a deep, thorough massage, desperately ignoring the creepily aroused sighs she made as his hands worked their way down her back. All the while he did his best to ignore how completely not dressed she was.

"Hey," she said as he reached the end of her back. "I didn't tell you to stop. No half-assing this. Do you think my butt isn't sore?"

That is how Kirito found himself helplessly rubbing and squeezing his sister's bare ass.

With just about any other woman he knew, this might have been a good thing. A way to reclaim his lost sense of manhood after that whole... everything with Sugou. The trouble is, he was just about as attracted to his sister today as he'd been yesterday, which is to say absolutely not at all. He'd been more turned on by Sugou the Faerie Prince or whatever he wanted to call himself, and wasn't that a head trip.

But attracted or not, he wasn't in control.

After a while, she flipped over onto her stomach. Kirito groaned and averted his eyes, but not before he had way to clear a view of his sister's naked breasts.

"Time to work on the front," she said.

"What does that even mean?" Kirito asked.

"I don't know. Start massaging my stomach or whatever. You figure it out."

Kirito did as he was told, trying very hard not to stare at her tits as he did, but it was hard when going to far in the other direction meant a way too close glimpse of her private parts.

Her stomach was taut and muscled, well toned from all the workouts she got in with her Kendo practice. Kirito massaged it well, trying not to be too sensuous without getting her to complain again. After all, he was now forced to "not half-ass it", so he couldn't be too reserved even if he wanted to be done.

"Enough of that. Time for the tits."

"What!"

"You heard what I said, so get to it. Make sure you give them a reeeeal nice rubdown."

After trying so hard to avoid them, suddenly Kirito couldn't help but focus heavily on his sister's tits. They were as soft and pillowy as you could ask for, pliant and warm beneath his fingers. He tried to pretend they were someone else's, because hey, tits are tits, right? He should be happy to have a nice, soft pair in his hands.

Hold on, did he just think of his sister's tits as nice?

Ugh...

It didn't help when he could still hear her voice. Little moans and encouragements.

"Oh, little brother, you know what you're doing. Maybe your cyber girlfriend wasn't so fake after all. Or maybe you've been feeling up NPCs. Don't know, don't care. Just keep doing that."

Luckily for him, Kirito had just gotten an uncomfortably close lesson in how to make breasts feel good, delivered from the other side. He helplessly put all those skills to use pleasuring his sister/mistress, spending an uncomfortably long time expertly feeling her up as she squirmed and rubbed herself beneath his touch.

"Alright. That's enough for now," she said.

Oh thank god.

"Now it's time to get your tongue workout in," she said, gesturing between her legs. "What? Did you think you could get me all worked up and leave me hanging? Forget that. Get down there and start licking."

Just like that, Kirito found himself eating his sister out. Trying to forget that it was her as she squirmed, writhed, and screamed beneath his tongue. A task that would have been much easier if she hadn't been so vocal telling him what a good pussylicker he was. Kirito was less than thrilled about the fact that he now knew what his sister's pussy tasted like, or the fact that he had given her multiple orgasms, but at least she seemed satisfied and willing to let him leave once she was sated.

Normally he would have considered logging into the game, but that had its own issues. Most notably, the fact that he had a very different body waiting for him, not to mention his master.

Only, to a certain degree. Going back to his new body, back to Sugou, was dangerously compelling.

Maybe half an hour later, there was a knock at the door. A courier with two unexpected boxes for him. The monogrammed letter at the top informed him that he and a certain plus one had been invited to attend the wedding of "Mr and Mrs Nobuyuki Sugou", later today. With a start, Kirito looked at the ceremony's time and realized how close it was.

"Hey Sis, hurry up and get ready, we have a wedding to attend in just under three hours."

"What!" she screamed. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I just found out about it."

They rushed through the shower (Together. She insisted. Was this going to become a thing?), and scrambled to get ready. The boxes involved included two sets of seriously well made outfits, each creepily tailored to their wearer. Since his was just a suit, Kirito was gang pressed into helping his sister do her hair and makeup, not to mention helping her dress.

That last part he was pretty sure didn't actually save any time, but she seized any excuse to have his hands on her.

"Great," Kirito grumbled as he took out his own outfit. "There's the panties he didn't give me earlier."

Instead of normal underwear, the outfit had come with a pair of black women's lace underwear. Especially frilly and feminine.

It was only once he'd finished dressing that Kirito realized how weird it was that he'd actually put them on instead of wearing literally anything else. It's not like anyone would have seen the difference.

"Damn it, Sugou," he complained. "Stop messing with my head."

"What was that?" his sister asked.

"Nothing," he said at once. A bit too forcefully.

Come to think of it, wasn't it weird that she'd been so quick to agree to this wedding? Or that she'd worn the small, figure hugging black dress without complaint? She never wore stuff like this, but one word and she'd donned it without complaint?

The ceremony was outdoors, done in a western style with no expenses spared. They took their places in the audience. Near the back, but not too near. The music played, and Asuna came down the aisle looking absolutely stunning in her white bridal gown.

To all appearances, she was entire the blushing, excited bride that she was expected to be. Throughout the ceremony, the vows, the whole thing there was not the least hint that she was anything but overjoyed to be marrying Sugou. Something broke in Kirito as he heard them say their vows and kiss one another as a wedded couple.

"Looks like that whole cyber girlfriend thing didn't pan out," his sister whispered, then slipped her hand up his lap to give his package a possessive squeeze.

"Don't feel too bad," she said. "It's not like I would have let you see her anyway. Your ass is mine, and don't you forget it."

Once the ceremony was well and truly finished, the groom lifted his lovely wife into a bridal carry and took her towards the limousine. There was a small break between ceremony and reception, and he had not been shy telling others that they might not arrive until the part was well underway. It was little secret that he intended to consummate the wedding immediately after. As they departed for that reception Kirito had not been invited to, Sugou met his eyes for one last moment. In that moment, he reached lower and deliberately gave Asuna's breast a squeeze, reminding Kirito which of them would be enjoying her charms this evening. Asuna just giggled and kissed him again.

Then they were gone, and Kirito could only watch the departing limo fade away down the busy street.

"Well, that's enough of that," his sister said plainly. "Now let's get out of here and go home. Don't think I didn't notice how your eyes bugged out when you saw me in this dress. It's time to see what that's worth in the sack."

So for Kirito, this is how Asuna's wedding day ended. That he had to go home knowing that Sugou had enjoyed in reality what he had seen only virtually. That she belonged to him now, seemingly in mind as well as body.

For him, his night ended pressed down on his sister bed, forced to respond as she straddled him still wearing the dress she had worn to Asuna's wedding. He learned that his sister was fully capable of bringing him to climax, but that it felt nowhere near as good as with Sugou.

Thus he fell asleep still cuddling his naked sister, but when he slumbered it was Alfheim he dreamed of. And deep down, Kirito knew the pull he felt would only grow stronger in time. Soon, very soon, he would return to that virtual world once more to serve his king.

He realized that the prospect excited him, and knew then that he had truly and finally lost.

The End.


End file.
